role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dagahra
Dagahra (ダガーラ Dagāra) is a pollution consuming sea dragon kaiju and a RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality Cunning, fast, highly intelligent and dangerous, Dagahra is a ferocious and malevolent beast who feeds on pollution and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. History Backstory Dagahra was created by the ancient Nilai-Kanai civilization in order to consume and clean up the pollution they produced. However, there was a deadly side-effect, as Dagahra began producing millions of mutant starfish called Barems, which completely overran and destroyed the Nilai-Kanai. Dagahra disappeared for thousands of years following the Nilai-Kanai's destruction, but reappeared in the present day to feed on the pollution created by mankind. In the past, a race of advanced people called the Nilai Kanai created Dagahra to clean all the pollution they were releasing. Dagahra consumed the pollution, but created the Barems in the process. The Barems were acidic sea stars, and Dagahra released them on the Nilai Kanai and destroyed the people. Dagahra then fell into a deep sleep, resting at the bottom of the ocean. Thousands of years later, Dagahra was awakened again due to the rise in pollution rates in Japan. It began eating the pollution and releasing the Barems once again. The Barems attacked and killed many people on the surface. After hearing of Dagahra, Mothra Leo came and attacked it, but was put at a disadvantage when Dagahra was under the water. He was infected by the Barems, but Ghogo used his power to turn Mothra Leo into Rainbow Mothra, who now had the ability to transform into Aqua Mothra, so he could battle on equal terms with Dagahra. Mothra Leo managed to battle and defeat Dagahra, then dropped the monster's body onto the Nilai-Kanai temple, which exploded along with Dagahra, ending the monster's reign of terror once and for all. As of late however, some sights have spotted Dagahra, claiming that he might have been revived and implying that he might be out there somewhere... Debut: Hilarious Chaos On Osaka! In Osaka, Dagahra re-appeared, having survived his encounter with Mothra Leo and Ghogo. He starts by attacking a factory and consuming pollution. Then Gekkouku 1 and 2 appear. They start to fight with Dagahra, yet they are quickly beaten by the pollution beast. After consuming pollution and regaining his strength, he starts destroying the city yet is interrupted by the Ultra Force. Grid a Zachion warrior then comes in seeking to help the Pollution beast. Dagahra starts by taking on Ultraman Scott while Grid takes on Ultraman Beth and Ultraman Chuck. Dagahra starts by firing his crimson energy rays and crystalized toxin at Scott, whom enter his organism. Grid on the other hand knows he will be overtook by the two Ultras so he decides to dig a hole underneath them, trapping them. As Dagahra and Scott fight, Dagahra manages to get him in the water and does his finisher move the Thundering Toxic Crimson Vortex, beating Scott. Yet Chuck goes to fight Dagahra and after a beam battle Dagahra wins against Chuck. Dagahra and Grid now go to beat Beth but someone appears. Ultraman Mebius appears and starts taking Dagahra! Grid has sent a signal to his friends and the other Zachion soldiers accompanied by Tyrant the prince of the Zachions. Then the situation gets worse MIB ShinGoji arrives! Dagahra retreats but overlooks the not so mighty clash that happens before him. The heroes and villains clash. The Zachions overtake the Ultra Force easily and Mebius takes advantage over Shin whom is not used to such fast foes. As he tries to retreat, his son, MIB Godzilla appears knocking him down. MIB Godzilla and Mebius then fire their respective rays thinking they have finished with Shin but he gets back up. Shin starts to beat Mebius and Godzilla, but Mebius transforms and becomes Brave Mebius! He almost beats Shin but MIB Monster X bites him and absorbs some of his energy. Then Monster X and Mebius clash. Mebius fires his golden arrows but Monster X absorbs them. Then he absorbs a bit of Shin's energy-whom let him do so-and transforms to MIB Keizer Ghidorah. Meanwhile MIB Godzilla transforms to MIB Burning Godzilla as a result creating an explosion that knocks everyone except him down. Dagahra impressed cheers. Then MIB BG apologizes but Mebius says it's ok and lends him some of his ultra energy. MIB BG goes for Shin while Mebius transforms to Brave Phoenix Mebius. Keizer freakes out and calls his dad form help whom is MIB Grand King Ghidorah. MIB GKG whom is watching Seinfield insults vulgarly Keizer. MIB GKG then kicks his son's crotch and leaves him to the mercy of the heroes. Mebius amused goes knowing that MIB BG will finish them in seconds. MIB BG does that and goes back home with his father normal. The Zachions have retreated making the Ultra Force victorious due to their combined beams. Everything everything ends well except for Keizer! The Rise and Fall of EvoldarGoji! Dagahra later reappeared along with Neo Dagahra, where the two began rampaging on a city and spraying barems. As Dagahra was spraying barems, Death Battle Godzilla blasted his atomic breath against Dagahra, Neo Dagahra quickly flew up, and starts circling the Gojiran. Neo Dagahra then blasted some barems at Death Battle Godzilla, to which Death Battle Godzilla then blasted his atomic breath at them destroying some barems. Neo Dagahra then flew over and knocked Death Battle Godzilla down to the ground, Death Battle Godzilla then retaliated by swing his tail against Neo Dagahra. Dagahra and Neo Dagahra then both blasted their Irabushan Beams against Death Battle Godzila, sending him flying into the waters. Dagahra and Neo Dagahra then both trapped Death Battle Godzilla in a waterspout before then spinning around releasing lighting down upon him. Things were looking pretty bad, but Death Battle Godzilla rose back up and knew how to stop this; Death Battle Godzilla roared and then uses Nuclear Pulse, blasting barem off of him and the blast hitting against the Dagahra's but not killing the two sea dragons. As Dagahra and Neo Daghra landed down, a new monster entered the battlefield however. A giant towering Demon/Gojiran hybrid then appeared known as "Evoldar Desu" and blasted his atomic breath at the two Dagahra's, creating a major explosion and scaring them off. Abilities * Flight: Dagahra can fly at the speed of mach 10. * Irabushan Beam: Dagahra can fire an Irabushan Beam from his mouth. * Vertical Poison Cannon: Dagahra is able to fire Crimson energy beams from his dorsal fins. * Dragon-Burst Crimson Light Waves: Dagahra can rotate and fire Energy Rings from his body. * Thundering Toxic Crimson Vortex: Dagahra is able to create a tornado of Barems and lightning by quickly rotating himself underwater. It's also his finisher move. * Barem Toxin: The two cannons on Dagahra's shoulders can fire either energy beams or a concentrated mixture of Barem and crystallized toxins. * Adept Swimmer: Dagahra is an adept swimmer that can move underwater at 150 knots. * Lightning Beams: Dagahra can fire lightning at foes. Weaknesses * Barem Destruction: If the Barem-producing organs inside of Dagahra's body are destroyed, he will become severely weakened and helpless. Trivia * Dagahra's wingspan is 36 meters. * Dagahra is the only villain monster in the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy to not be a Ghidorah. * Dagahra was originally used by Gallibon The Destroyer. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Mutants Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Electrokinetics